


“I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [8]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.”

(Chapter8)

“I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.”

Mac was in one of his rare happy moods, when he got back from the cave…..Emily was kinda worried about that very few things put him in a happy mood but she will take it. She was getting dressed as she made his way into the bedroom……leaning over and kissing her which took her by surprise kissing was not something that happen too often.

“Hey wanna go to the bar with me?”

“Um sure…..what’s with the happy mood?” she ask pulling her jeans up.

‘I got laid” Mac smirks walking out of the bedroom.

Emily shook her head as she buttons her jeans and heads out of the bedroom, meeting Mac in the living room. She follows him out to the truck out of habit of knowing that he will stay there longer then her she jumps into hers and takes off.  She pulls into the parking lot Mac right behind her, she walks over to him and once again is shocked as he throws his arm round her shoulder as they walk into the bar.

She walks over and gets them a table as Mac goes to the bar and gets a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses. He brings them to the table and sits down beside her, opening the bottle and pouring them both a shot.

They had drank about half the bottle and they were having a great time he was making her laugh like when they were teenagers when they would sneak off and get drunk, when Mac was a little less heavy hearted.

She was having a great time talking to Mac and other regulars at the bar, she was actually laughing. She leans over to mac kissing his neck, “I hate when you make me laugh…..it reminds me why I love ya” she says in his ear.

“I still don’t understand” he tells her.

“Me either” she laughs taking another drink of her whiskey.

She gets up from the table and heads to the jukebox flipping through the music finding a song that she knows he likes, she pushes play on the song and turns to look at him…..he was an asshole but he could dance.

She walks back to him, leaning down whispering in his ear “come dance with me.” Mac gets up from the table pulling her with him to the middle of the floor, his hands all over her. She was loving that the whole night his attention was on her and her only usually at the bar he would flirt with the whores that threw themselves at him…but tonight he was all hers.

They danced to a few more songs before Mac told her he wasn’t dancing anymore and pulled her back to the table, “So for real Mac what made you so happy today?” she ask still wondering why he came home so happy.

"Nothing for you worry about woman” Mac answers.

Emily had decided to not worry about it and just be happy that he was happy for the night………that feeling didn’t last too long. As a group of men that she didn’t know came walking through the doors and straight to Mac.

He only heard a bit of it but enough was enough to know that Mac had apparently killed a man for the group and as soon as she heard that she was instantly sick. She gets up from the table and leaves the bar……crying as she gets in her truck, Mac not too far behind her.

“What the fucks wrong with you?” Mac snarls.

“I thought you was done with that Mac” she cries.

“Fuck woman…..what do you want me to do, they needed some help I helped.

“God I hate when you make me cry” she says shaking her head.

“I’m going home”

She pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the house, she is still crying when Mac comes through the door.

“You’re still crying?”

“Good Lord Mac ……you just killed a man and you act like you nothing happened”

“That’s what I do Emily, I do the dirty work for other people, get rid of the people that needs to go”

She was taken aback by him actually calling her by her name …it was usually woman, or bitch or some other name.

“I’m going to bed” she says her buzz was gone she just wanted to go to bed.

She hears him coming into the bedroom and crawl into bed “I love ya, no need to be scared” he whispers into her ear.

“I’m not afraid of you Mac” she answers her back towards him.

“Fuck, you know I was this kinda man when we started with each other so long ago…..I can’t just stop doing what I do”

“I know Mac” she says turning towards him realizing that he was right she knew what he was and what he done she always knew, and she had accepted it a long time ago.

“I love ya too” she groans throwing her arm over him.


End file.
